I Think I'm Falling For You
by eternal-charmer
Summary: Lily is participating in the Olympics. She meets James Potter,English Quidditch player who’s guts try as she might she cant stand. Hes just an arrogant imbecile who happens to be a God among men in the looks category. But Lilys okay with that or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wanted to try out for quite awhile. It totally contradicts a lot of what was written in the HP books. **

**Summary: Lily is participating in the Olympics. She meets James Potter, the handsome Quidditch player of England who's guts try as she might she cant tolerate. But then what happens when his smile simply won't get out of her mind. **

**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters belong to J.K Rowling. The rest are a figment of my imagination.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This story is dedicated to my elder brother Nivin; annoying prat that he is

Chapter One

Lily Evans looked at the clock with the deepest frustration. She pulled back some stray stands of hair, which had come loose from her ponytail._ Ok. If the stupid car doesn't arrive in five minutes, I'm not going._

She looked around her apartment to see if there was anything she could do to pass the time by. _Hmm…this place is filthy. _Sure enough it was, her two-bedroom apartment was looked like a hurricane had struck it. Clothing, accessories, lingerie, and innumerable other things she couldn't recognize were scattered all over the floor of the living room. _Eesh, you cant even see the floor. Well, its not like anyone ever comes to visit. Well, anyway, I think I'll clear this place up a bit._

_Not that it makes any difference; Kay barely needs an hour to make this place the same as it was before. Hmmm…speaking of which, I wonder how her interview went. _

Lily took out her wand, which she always kept in her pocket and gave it a wave. Instantly the room became spotless. She knew it was worthless doing so though. Her friend Kay had an incurable allergy with neatness.

Kay was not here tonight because she was attending an interview for a job in the same establishment Lily worked in. Lily worked in Daily Prophet, the most reputed daily of the wizarding world. She was a journalist, covering International Events, both muggle and magic. She had started working there about two years ago, if you exclude the six months trainee period. Lily loved her job. She sometimes felt she was cheating people, doing what she truly loved the most in the world – writing. And she was good at it, one of the best.

As she stretched her legs on the couch, she wondered how the people in her department were doing. It was the peak time for her department, for both the muggle Olympics and the World Quidditch Cup Finals were due in the following weeks. The Olympics were due to begin in two days and the Quidditch Cup Finals coincided with the last day of the Olympics.

She would not be there however, for at least three weeks.

For Lily, was an athlete competing for the Olympics .

Lily was very young, when her parents realized she had extraordinary reflexes. When she was seven, her sister Petunia who was a 4 years older , attempted to push Lily into their pool, perhaps in the hope that she would drown. Lily, at the final moment dodged Petunia's arms, and gave her a tiny push on the back. The push, small enough to have escaped attention from her parents was strong enough to make Petunia fall into the pool herself.

Also her brother Andy, who was 2 years older than her , used to fight a lot. They used to pretend they were wrestlers for the World Wrestling Federation. Small as Lily was, Andy was almost never able to aim a proper punch at Lily.

Andy was her everything. He was her brother, best friend, guide, mentor…everything. Until……….

DING DONG!

Recollecting her thoughts, Lily got up from the couch. She walked towards the door and peeked through the peephole.

"Let me in, Lily! These bloody bags I'm carrying aren't filled with feathers, you know.", the sweet, melodious voice of Kay sounded through the door.

Lily smiled. Kay was always fun to be around.

"Cool it, don't sound the bull horn. I'm opening….Hmm…. which key was it that opened the door again ?" replied Lily, who loved to annoy Kay.

"LILY!"

The door opened and tall, slender woman entered. She had short black hair, fashionably cut till the shoulders and deep brown eyes. She was dressed in a suit and was over laden with bags.

"These things weigh a ton.", said Kay, as she set the bags on the floor.

"Couldn't you just have used the lightening charm on it? " asked Lily, a grin playing on her lips.

Kay turned rather pink and mumbled, "I forgot."

Lily began to giggle.

Kay was beginning to her look up to down. She said "Lily ….Lily……What am I going to do with you?"

"What? What are you checking me out for?"

"You call yourself a professional athlete, so why don't you dress like one."

"What? You want me to wear my track suit then?"

"Lily Evans, you know perfectly well what I meant. When going to international events like this, you got to look the part. Because you cant tell who's going to be watching."

"I don't give a damn if the Prince of England is watching. This is what I'm going to wear."

Kay looked at Lily's attire and frowned. Lily was wearing a white tee shirt that said "I prefer mayhem over maturity" and a pair of baggy blue jeans. She could see the faint outline of her wand in her right pocket. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, although some strands had managed to come out. As for makeup, Kay doubted Lily knew anything besides mascara and lip-gloss. Kay shook her head in exasperation. Some people did not what they had. Lily was blessed with a clear, ivory skin. Her teeth were near perfect and her eyes!….. Her eyes were something Kay envied Lily for more than anything. They were a deep green colour and sparkled with such intensity, a person could get lost in them. And not only that, Lily face was accentuated by a deep dimple on her right cheek._ Some people have all the luck, thought Kay._

"But Lily……you look like you're some sort of hooligan.", said Kay with exasperation.

"Am I not? Kay, no matter what you say I am not going to change. This is who I am. I have repeated this countless number of times, I do not care what_ people say."_

Kay sighed resignedly.

"How come you're not gone yet?", asked Kay.

"The stupid car hasn't ……"

HONK.HONK

"Oh my God…Its here…..I can't believe I'm actually going. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God…" said Lily , hyperventilating.

"Lily…chill. You'll be fine. You're a witch. You were Head Girl. You passed you're NEWTS with outstanding in all you subjects. You were seeker on the Quidditch team. You have won innumerable track team events……..But most of all, you're Lily , everyone's favorite redhead. Weren't you the one who was just saying you don't care what people say? Everything will be fine."

Lily took in a deep breath and said, " I don't care what people say. It's just that I've worked so hard for this, winning has become like an ultimate challenge for me. ……………………You're right, Kay. I should relax. I'm going to do my best. And if I don't win, it'll only be because I'm not good enough……….Well, I better get going then."

" Give the other girls hell from me. Okay?…….I love you.."

"I love you too although most of the time I'll like to stuff a broom up your ………well, anyway…Miss you loads. Do write often."

They hugged. Lily noticed that tears were beginning to form in Kay's eyes. She decided to leave immediately. A hysterical Kay was a frightening one.

HONK HONK

Lily and Kay walked downstairs and saw a car waiting. Lily jumped in after keeping her baggage in the rear. The driver began to drive as soon as the door was shut.

Lily waved goodbye to her dear friend, since school, and noticed that tears were freely falling down Kay's cheeks.

After waving till Kay was out of sight, Lily prepared herself for a long journey.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James Potter, member of the English National Quidditch team, voted 'Most Eligible Bachelor' and 'Most Sexiest Smile' by Teen Trends, heir of the multimillion Potter legacy, ringleader of the legendary pranksters 'Marauders' was at present rather bored. He could not explain how much practicing Quidditch was tiring him. Its not like he hated Quidditch. Hell no, he loved it. He considered Quidditch his sole purpose for living, after his family and friends of course.

James Potter hated repetition. He thrived on the unpredictable. Which is precisely why he hated practicing Quidditch tactics over and over again.

"Alright boys, we've got just a week left for the semi-finals to begin. I want to see all of you training hard. Ill be damned if we don't win the Cup this year."

The England Quidditch team had formed a circle in the air and was listening to the coach's tactics lecture. Nearly all of them looked like hell.

"Coach, please can we go back to the hotel now. We've been practicing for 6 hours straight." said Frank, the seeker for the team. His face was drenched in sweat. The rest of the team also murmured their assent .

"Goodness I cant believe its 8 already. Alright boys, pack up."

James let out a huge sigh in relief.

"Amen to that brother.", said Jesse, grinning at him.

The team landed on the grass below and walked to the hotel, which was accommodating two of the teams due to play for the matches. The other was France.

James was so tired; he later couldn't even recollect his walk back to his hotel room. He promptly fell on his bed and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WAKE UP JAMES. THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE".

James jumped out of his bed and reached for his glasses and wand, which he had placed on the bedside table. Struggling to regain senses, he began to run to the door. He suddenly stopped.

Wait! We're wizards. Wouldn't somebody have thought to put out the fire with their wands?

He turned around and saw a man laughing his head off while another was smiling.

Remus Lupin, the smiling man, said, "You would have thought that after 10 years with this idiot, you would have had more sense than to fall for that."

"SIRIUS, you filthy dog….. Ill kill you.", said James angrily. But this didn't seem to have much effect on the laughing man, for on hearing his words he only laughed harder.

"Honestly. That was not funny.", said James, still groggy from his sleep.

Eventually Sirius's laughs subsided. But he was still unable to keep a smirk off his face.

"I know, mate. But I just couldn't resist.", said Sirius, his face still having that annoying smirk.

James fell back on his bed to sleep once more when Sirius jumped on his bed and began jumping.

"Twenty two, Sirius! You're twenty-two!", said James, his eyes still closed. He was pretty used to Sirius jumping on his bed.

Sirius pretended to not have heard him. He began jumping on James's bed with renewed vigor.

"Wake up Prongsie. Its time for breakfast. , the most important meal of the day."

James didn't even give an indication that he had heard him.

"Okay, then. If you're going to sleep, then move over. Honestly, I'm feeling pretty sleepy myself.", said Sirius, a sly grin on his face. "You won't mind being a little crowded will you? Coz I need something to cuddle every time I go to sleep."

He made to push James a bit to the side and was just about to get into the bed when James suddenly rose and said, "You know, I don't think I will sleep anymore."

"Didn't think you would.", smirked Sirius. "We'll meet you at Cocos , you know, that café opposite this place."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't be here for long, guys. Practice at 9." , said James.

They were seated at Café Coco, a small café that was famed for its sumptuous food. Even though it was only 8, the café was filled with people.

"You're always busy, Prongs. You rarely have any time anymore.", said Sirius , motioning for the waiter.

"You know I can't help that, Paddy. Man, I wish this whole thing would just get over. I love Quidditch and all. but this tension is what's killing me.",said James ,browsing through the menu.

"Leave it, James. You just have to bear it for a few more weeks, that's all." , said Remus. "Hey, I nearly forgot. I'm sorry but I can't be here for breakfast tomorrow morning. I've got some papers to submit to the Ministry and I guess I'll be up all night sorting things out."

"Awww…..now Moony too." , said Sirius, looking put out.

Remus worked as a Law Enforcer in the Ministry. A Law Enforcer is the equivalent to a muggle lawyer. And Sirius worked as a Curse Breaker in Gringotts.

"Hey, where's Peter by the way? I haven't seen him in nearly a month.", said James.

"Well, he sent me a mail last week saying he was in Singapore. He didn't say much. Something work related I guess. ", said Remus.

"Who would have thought that Wormtail would end up in Muggle Relations? Sheesh.", said Sirius.

"Hey. I nearly forgot. He sent me a couple of tickets for the Olympics opening ceremony, which is this Saturday. Apparently, he got it through a couple of muggle contacts.", said Remus, looking excited.

"Oly..what?", both James and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Honestly, don't you two read? Olympics. You know the International tournament for muggles. Track events. Swimming. Hockey……."

"Oh yeah. I've heard about that. So are we going?", asked Sirius.

"Saturday, huh? I think I can manage that.", said James thinking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it for chapter 1. I know that I contradicted a lot of what was in the books so I don't want people reminding me about that. So come on, review. Tell me what you think.


	2. One Tough Day

**Okay I know I haven't updated in ages but I'm just so over laden with work. I'm in 12th grade now and so far its turning out to be the worst school year of my life. I would totally appreciate it if you reviewed. I mean that would make my day.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except perhaps the plot.**

* * *

22/6 10:15 pm Victoria Hotel 

"Miss….Miss! Please wake up. We're here."

Lily stirred and slowly opened her eyes.. She looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror and let out a soft groan. Her eyes felt dry and her hair was a mess. The light makeup that she had applied was now all over her face .The driver, noticing her dilemma, was grinning at her.

_Damn. I can't even magic myself to look better. Not when that driver is here._

She looked out the window. They were in front of a rather large hotel. It was a modern looking three-tiered building. A large board placed on the building read ' Victoria Hotel'. There were a lot of people crowded in front of the hotel and also a large number of people wearing uniform. She recognized most of the people gathered in the front to be athletes like her. Recognizing them was pretty easy; they were the tallest, fittest people of the lot.

She got out of the car and walked to the back to get her bag. After paying the driver, she walked to the front of the hotel. She glanced at her watch. It was 10: 15 pm. The car journey had lasted for over 6 hours.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" a young man dressed in a blue uniform asked her.

Hmm…He' s pretty hot. Black hair, blue eyes. Cute with a capital C. And what a body…Mmmmmm………Lips wow!……smile……broken front teeth!!!…… Ahem! Never mind.

"Yes. I'm one of the athletes participating in the Olympics. Where do I have to check in?" she asked him.

"I'll take you there, although I must warn you it'll be some time before you can reach the counter. Today's the day most of the athletes are checking in. Here let me carry that bag."

Brilliant. Just what I need.

She followed the man through the throng of people. She looked around and saw people of many nationalities – American, European, African, Indian.. Everyone. Hearing them speaking so many languages and with such fluency and speed made her rather dizzy.

"Alright Ma'am. This is the counter. Sorry but I guess you'll have to wait her for some time.Oh, and heres the form you need to enter.", he said ,taking a form out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Might as well get that over with. By the way, my names Jon. If you need any help around her, just ask for me."

They were standing at the end of a long queue. There were atleast ten people standing in front of them.

She smiled gratefully at him and said , " Thank you Jon. My names Lily. I'll be seeing you then."

"Oh and Miss. Lily, I'll be sending your baggage to the baggage check in. You'll find your baggage in your room when you get there." ,said Jon.

"That'll be fine."

After he left, Lily sighed dejectedly. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt immensely lonely. She wondered what Kay was doing now.

After a nearly an hours waiting, she finally checked in.

Lily's room was large by Lily's standards. There was a king sized bed in the center of the room. The cupboard was at one end and at the other end was a couch and and a table. The room was decorated in pale yellow.

Without even bothering to change, she jumped on her bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

23/6 6:00 am In Lily's bedroom 

The next morning, Lily woke up to the phone ringing next to her bed. At first she tried to ignore the harsh sound of the phone by burying her face into the pillow but found that didn't help to ease the sound.

"He…..Helloooooooooo…..!", said Lily letting out a enormous yawn.

"Bloody hell ,Lily. Its bloody 6 in the morning. Just what do you think your're doing sleeping this late", a furious voice shouted into the phone.

"Clark.?"

"Are you or are you not participating in the Olympics, Lily?"

"Oh, quit it ,Clark. I checked in at nearly midnight after around six hours car journey. I think I'm allowed at least 6 hours sleep."

"Do you know when the rest of the participants started training ,Lily. At bloody 3 in the morning!!!! I want you to get your ass out of bed this instant."

Lily let out a huge sigh and muttered into the phone , "I'll be there by 6.45 max."

"Make that 6.30. Meet me in the lobby." And he hung up the phone.

Clark had been Lily's trainer for over 2 years. A good friend of her Dads , he was a Olympian himself , having acquired 2 silver medals and 2 bronze in track team events. Clark, 32, was a proud man, incredibly bad tempered at times but beneath the rough exterior , he had a heart of gold.

Earlier Lily and Clark had been a couple. They had had an incredibly stormy affair (unknown to her parents), breaking up ,then making up over and over again over the period of one year. They finally decided to call it quits. Now there existed a truly platonic relationship between them both, a sort of unique friendship that was almost never probable between former lovers. Besides after quite some thought, Lily realized she never really had any feelings for Clark . Just a sort of an infatuation .

Clark too was over her, as far as Lily could tell. He was now seeing a gorgeous real estate agent whom he had apparently met at a grocery. Lily had never met her herself, but could understand by the way he was going on about her , that Clark was truly head over heels for her.

While showering ,Lily suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to call Kay up after reaching the hotel. . She ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped scantily around her and quickly dialed Lily's and Kay's apartment number. In the first ring , Kay picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kay, its Lily here."

"You idiot!!!! You bloody idiot!!!! You gave me the scare of my life here! Couldn't you have atleast given me a ring after you reached? No, oh no. Not Ms. Olympian Lily…… Shes way too busy for that.", Kay shouted in an alarmingly loud voice.

"I'm soooooo sorry, Kay. I was so sleepy , I feel asleep immediately after reaching my room."

"Stupid woman!!! You had me worried out of my life her. I don't even have the hotel number nor could I contact Clark. You could have been mugged, raped, murdered and all of that for all I know. I've been awake the whole bloody night."

"I'm sorry, Kay. I promise I wont ever do that again. Girl Scout's honour."

"You're weren't a girl scout ,Lily."

"Err…..you're right. Anyway , you get the idea."

"If I get dark circles under my eyes, I swear I wont rest until I do the Cruciatus on you."

"You're a great friend, Kay."

"Yeah, I know. Don't mention it………too often."

"By the way , I didn't get time to ask you yesterday, How did the interview go?"

"It was alright. Oh and Lily , how come you never told me what an amazingly hot boss you have. I mean that's an incredible bonus. Is he married? Man, what a well- toned body, rippling muscles, enormously sized…."

"Okay that's enough, Kay………Eww… hes my boss, Kay and soon, perhaps yours too…………………… Wait………….. Kay, how come know all of that. I mean the details…………………. Wait…………… you didn't sleep with him already did you , Kay??", asked Lily , alarmed.

"Well……….", replied Kay . Lily could understand a smirk in her tone.

"Yes or no , Kay?"

"Well……no…………Not yet anway."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Bloody hell, Lily. I'm not going to sleep with a guy on the same day I meet him. I mean how desperate do you think I am?"

"What about Mark?"

"Oh……That was one time ,Lily. I mean I'm sure even you would've. He was so hot and such an amazing romp in bed too."

"And Rick?"

" Errmmm…… I was drunk that night Lily. You can't include that. So was he."

"Don't you mean, you got drunk just so you could sleep with him?"

"What?? That's soooo mean of you Lily."

"And true too."

There was a pause.

"And true too." , admitted Kay.

"Thought so."

"Well Ms. Sherlock Holmes. You're one to talk. I wasn't the only one to get laid. You were pretty into coughClarkcough yourself during that time."

"Well atleast I didn't have sex with him the day I met him."

Lilys and Kay's friendship was always like that. They used to bicker constantly to the extent that the people watching them would assume they were long-time enemies.

"By the way , where is the guy? In bed, waiting for you?"

"Oh ha ha!! Wait……………………..crap crap……………. I've got exactly 10 minutes to meet him. Gotta run . Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

7:00 am In the hotel lobby 

Lily walked into the hotel lobby smoothing out the top of her track suit. It was white in colour , with traces of silver here and there. White and silver were Lily's signature colours. Any race she took part in , any competition she was participating in , she always made sure she wore those colours. Its lucky , she used to answer defiantly to Kay's teasing. Her long hair was tied in a high pony and like always a few strands had managed to come out. Her makeup was minimal, because she was going to work out for the next few hours. Her shoes were designer shoes of silver colour made to increase aerodynamics.

The lobby was busy , with people of various nationalities bustling around. She spotted a man near the reception and walked towards him.

The man was around 6'2 , lean, well tanned and had extremely well defined muscles. His tight tee shirt just gave a hint of his well-toned body. His face was lined by a strong jaw and high cheek bones. For some reason , Lily suddenly remembered Kay's description of her boss's errmm…..details. She turned a light shade of pink.

"Extremely punctual, Lily."

"Why, thank you, Clark."

* * *

"You want me to do what???" 

"Ten rounds around the ground."

"Are you freaking kidding. I just did fifteen."

"Yeah, I know that. I want you to do ten more."

"You'll be the death of me, Wellington.

"I'll be delighted to serve that purpose, darling."

* * *

"Okay ,Lily, I've got you an appointment in the Lifestyle gym. The gym in this hotel is too crowded as most of the athletes staying in the hotel are working out there………. So ready for a 3 hour work out?" 

"3 hours!!!!! I spent 3 bloody hours already on the track."

"Oh I bet you're pretty tired, are you , honey?"

* * *

"Lily, I want to go through some tactics before you take a few rounds around the grounds again." 

Lily didn't reply, she was busy glaring daggers at a certain somebody.

* * *

"Lily, theres a photo shoot for the contestants at 8 tonight. I want you in you best." 

Lily just groaned.

* * *

_Push off the highest floor. Strangulation. Stab to the back. Beheading. Amputation. Castration. Inconspicuously slipping poison into his drinks._

Push off the highest floor : Difficult to do inconspicuously

Strangulation : Subject more stronger than self .

Stab to the back : Ditto except the intimate situation bit.

Beheading : Too bloody.

Amputation : Ditto

Castration : Enormous loss to all women coughselfcough . Mere thought is unforgivable.

Inconspicuously slipping poison into his drinks : Yeah!!!

When Lily lay to sleep that night , parts of her body which she didn't even know existed were aching. She set the alarm for 3.

* * *

**Mostly just drabble. I sat typing this chapter for 3 hrs straight. I guess you could say I got the sudden inspiration. James wasn't there for this chapter mainly because I wanted him to sorta have a grand appearance. Im talking about when Lily and James meet. That's next chapter. **

**Cyber hugs to all who review…………….. hint hint hint reviews inspire me to write sooner.**


	3. The Encounter

**Hey everyone, long long time since I last updated. I think I'm the most laziest person I know. Well….a huge thanks to all who reviewed**

**Cosmopolitan- You were the 1st reviewer. Thank you so much. Are you really a cosmopolitan??**

**GymnasticFreak1102- Love your name. Glad you like my fic**

**Drunk Cow- I think you told me to update soon, right? Well…. Coughcough…..this fast enough for you ;-)**

**Coreagurl – Thanks so much for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**MagicXheart – Oh….I read you're fics and I think you're good. I remember your name pretty well for some reason. Most of the fics I read, I cant never seem to remember the author's name. Thanks for your review.**

**Etar- Glad you like the glimpses into Lilys training schedule. Thing is, I'm this huge sports fan. Guess you could say , that's where the Olympics theme came up.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

I've decided to include quotes in each chapter. This one is by far one of my most favorite of all time. Don't remember where I got it though.

"**We are like teabags whose strength comes out when we're put in hot water. So when problems beset you, just think, you must be God's favourite cup of tea."**

* * *

23/6 10:15 am Victoria Hotel Lobby

"Hey , I couldn't help noticing your scintillating presence . You are by far the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid my eyes on. How would you like to join me for dinner today? You and me, whaddaya say , huh?"

"Sod off , loser."

That was Sirius Black getting what was his sixth rejection in a single day and it was only around 10 in the morning.

"Sure. Your loss, babe."

The young Asian looked at him in disdain and gave him the finger.

You got to admit that Sirius Black was smooth. Even after being shamelessly rejected for the sixth time, he still kept an easy grin on his face.

"Sirius, would you quit it already. Just because you learned the new word "scintillating" today doesn't mean you have to use it in every pick-up line that exists in your dictionary. These people are muggles and perhaps not introduced to a sort of horrendous nightmare that is Sirius.", said Remus in a tired tone. You could tell that he was sick of repeating the same insult over and over again.

The trio, ie including James were in a Hotel where they had a reservation for a single night.

"It's the Asian blood , Im telling you man. More scintillating, feisty lot. ",came Sirius's swift reply. He was now checking out a young attractive woman who looked to be from the Middle East.

"I've never seen a more beautiful bevy of women in my life." , said James, his hazel eyes glinting at the sight of so many attractive women.

"See even Prongs agrees with me. Don't take out your scintillating, homosexual anger on us. Its not our fault you haven't been able to mate yet." , said Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes and muttered, "Wrong context, Sirius."

Sirius was still making eyes at the same Middle Eastern woman he had eyed earlier.

She spotted him looking at her and nudged a hefty man who was standing next to her. The man turned around and caught Sirius as he was in between one of his dramatic winks. His face turned rather red and he began walking swiftly towards Sirius.

Remus spotted the danger immediately, even though Sirius himself hadn't. He stamped on Sirius's foot and Sirius let out a yell in agony.

"What the hell was that for?"

Too late. The man was already in front of him.

He was not big , he was huge, atleast 7 feet tall. His eyes were narrowed and he looked ready for a fight.

"Would you tell me what you mean by winking at my wife?" , said the man. He spoke in an extremely accented voice , fierce anger evident in his voice.

Sirius didn't reply. He was too busy being intimidated by the guy's size and bulging muscles. He quavered under the sight of the man.

"Well……you see…..Umm…"

"I'm sorry Sir. Has my brother been troubling you?"

"This man your brother.", asked the man looking at James, thinking his brother cant be any better than this man who dared wink at his wife.

"Yes, Sir. Unfortunately. He's ….well…..slightly touched in the head. He had an accident when he was fifteen. He jumped out in front of truck in order to save my life. The doctors tried very hard but there was some very serious brain damage.", replied James in a very disconsolate voice.

"You mean hes mad?"

"Shh….Sir. Please, don't use that word in front of him. The last time somebody called him mad, he broke out into an emotional trauma."

Sirius figured out what James was trying to do and he decided to play along. He fixed a goofy expression on his face and began winking at everyone in sight of both genders, passing suggestive glances at a couple of women.

"He doesn't look mad. He looks like hes just pretending." , said the man, suspiciously.

Sirius heard that and he turned around, regretting what he was about to do.

_Its worth not spending the next couple of weeks in St.Mungos. _

He pulled Remus towards him and winked at him suggestively. Then before Remus could stop him, Sirius kissed Remus. On the lips. He pulled away almost immediately. The look of extreme disgust on Sirius's face was instantly masked by a look of fondness, the sort of fondness a man has for his dog.

Remus just looked stunned. His entire body was frozen stiff.

James eyes widened at the sight but he immediately masked that with a patronizing look.

"Bad Sirius. How many times have I told you, you do not kiss James's friends? Bad Sirius."

The hefty man's eyes were widened in disgust. He was so revolted by the sight that he left immediately.

"Well…..that's that. So we'll check in shall we?", asked Sirius in an extremely chirpy tone.

"Yup…… I cant wait for a long long shower. That stupid guy smelled like he hadn't showered in months."

Remus was still frozen in position.

* * *

10:00 am Victoria Hotel

"Is it just me or is that guy over there checking me out ?"

It was 10 am and both Lily and Clark were at breakfast. Lily, having woken up at 3 had already completed 20 rounds around the track short of her personal best by 2 seconds. After that , she had spent 3 hours working out in the gym, all supervised by Clark. Dreadfully exhausted, she then had a shower and slept for a mere hour, before being dragged down to breakfast.

Now Clark, ever the slave- driver was discussing tactics with her over breakfast.

Clark shifted slightly in his seat so he could look at the guy better. The guy was seated alone at a table , two tables to their right. The guy was good looking having long black hair that fell to his eyes. On sighting Clark glancing at him, the man hastily looked away.

Clark smiled inwardly. _Wuss._

He returned his attention to Lily , who was now finishing with her turkey sandwich.

"Aww……you scared him away.", said Lily , laughing.

Clark just smiled smugly.

"So whats next in line, coach?"

* * *

"Make it fast, Prongs. I'm worried about Sirius and what some of those men might do if they catch him making a move on their women.", said Remus , in a troubled tone. They were walking swiftly to the Hotels restaurant.

"There he is now.", said James, gesturing to a man sitting at a table at a far corner of the room, who was now waving madly at them. "He seems to be in one piece."

Remus let out a huge sigh in relief.

"Pretty huge place, huh?" , said James, looking round the room. "What do sa………woah!!", said James. He has just stumbled and tripped onto a woman, who was getting out of the restaurant. He ended up falling across the poor woman's tummy. His glasses were lying a short distance away.

James let out a groan. He was helped up by Remus, who was smirking at him.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.", said James, putting a hand through his hair . He was on the floor, searching for his glasses.

"That's pretty obvious.", replied a woman.

James squinted at her. Although he wasn't wearing glasses , he could make out her wild red hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was raring for a better look.

"You looking for these?", the same voice asked him. She held in her hand , James's glasses.

"Yeah, thanks.". He put them on and glanced at the woman. He felt a breath caught in his throat. The woman had clear ivory skin and flaming red hair. James always liked a woman with dimples. But this woman had the deepest dimple imaginable. But what James liked the most in her was her eyes, a sparkling green, which were now eying him in amusement. She was wearing a white tee shirt having "Learn the rules...Then break em." etched on it and a cream three-fourths. With that figure, she was obviously an athlete.

_Smooth, James. Smart way to meet a woman. "Hi! My names James. Sorry for bumping into you like that. Would you like to have a drink?"_

* * *

Lily was beginning to feel uneasy. Both the men were staring at her. One was more polite that the other and was just giving her a curious glance, but the other, the one who pushed her over was downright rude. He was gaping at her, his mouth slightly open.

_Why is he staring at me like that? Do I have something in my teeth? I knew I shouldn't have had corn for breakfast. Damn Clark for always being right!!_

The brown haired man broke the silence with a small laugh saying , "James really sorry for bumping into you like that. He isn't that clumsy , well most of the time anyway."

The other man, Lily now realized was called James threw an irritated glance at his friend. He looked at her with a charming smile. "I'm really about that. I really wasn't watching where I was going. I can assure you I don't usually bump into women in restaurants like that." , he said with a small laugh.

_I'm not quite so sure about that._

"If you say so."

"So I would like to make it up to you. How about we treat you to dinner tonight ?", James asked, still with that charming smile. Lily didn't like that smile. For some reason they were making her knees feel weak.

"No, its all right. I accept your apologies but I'm quite busy tonight", she was trying to get away. Lily was looking around for Clark. He had needed to go to the loo .

"My names James Potter and this is my friend . Remus Lupin. If we cant take you out to dinner. May we at least know your name?"

Lily tried not to let his surprise show when she heard the name 'James Potter'. She was suddenly interested.

James Potter!! I should have realized. I must have seen like a million photos of him at work but……umm……he looks even better in person. Umm……… Kay was right. He is delicious……… But what is he doing here?? Isnt he playing for England sometime soon at the Quidditch playoffs. He probably thinks I'm muggle. Hmm………I could have some fun with this.. Plus scoop for the Daily Prophet.

"I'm Lily Evans."

* * *

"Nice name , Lily. So Lily, what are you doinghere ?" , James asked in his best Sean Connery voice. He tried pulling back his shirt sleeve inconspicuously so she would notice his well- toned muscles.

Ahh………a little more………just a bit more………Damn it, why do I always get tee shirts that are way too tight for me!!!………………………Ahh………Success!!

James looked up with his 24 carat smile to find that she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking somewhere behind James, obviously looking for someone.

"Oh, I'm an participant at the Olympics. Representing England for track events."

"Olympics, huh? We're here for the opening ceremony."

Lily wondered, I wonder how he manages to show all those 32 teeth of his even when hes not speaking. God!! Those eyes, those deliciously hazel eyes. LILY!!! HES EXPECTING YOU TO ANSWER!!!!

"Well, I guess you'll be seeing me then anyway. I gather your English?", asked Lily pulling stray hairs behind her ears.

"Nothing but.", replied Remus. He was rather bored from being excluded from the conversation for so long.

"Well, anyway. I got to be going. I promised my coach I'll do atleast 20 rounds around the stadium before noon."

She gave them a devastating smile. James's knees suddenly felt weak.

"Umm…..when can I ….I mean we, see you again??"

She laughed, a melodious laughter that reminded James of Christmas bells.

"You are persistent , aren't you?". She grinned broadly at him and with that she turned her heel and left, her long hair swaying behind her.

* * *

"Oh Wow. Oh Wow. Oh Wow. Oh Wow.", muttered James, still staring at the door through which the red-head had left.

"Oh Wow.", Remus agreed, nodding.

James turned at him sharply. "Oh no you don't, this ones mine."

Remus smirked. "We'll see about that, Prongs."

James just gave him a piercing glare.

"Prongs, Muhooney!!! Over here.", shouted Sirius , ignoring the stares of many irritated people around him.

"Saw you talking to the spitfire. I tried talking to her earlier but her giant ogre of a boyfriend stopped me.

"Talking to her or making a move on her?", asked Remus in a badgering tone. James silenced him with a glance.

"You sure it was her boyfriend ? And not her coach?" , asked James. He put a hand through his hair, frustratedly. "Shes an athlete at the Olympics" , he added at Sirius's quizzical glance.

"Well, hes a pretty boy anyway. You know, that rugged ,handsome type chicks dig. He even had a days growth of beard.",replied Sirius, gorging in his scones. Then he suddenly looked deep in thought and asked, "Guys, do you think I should grow a beard?"

Both James and Remus ignored him.

"So what did you find out about her?"

Remus replied, "Lily Evans, English, Olympics athlete. Devastatingly gorgeous, witty and smart. Does not incline to persuasion."

"Did she have the red-head temper?"

"Well, she didn't seem particularly mad that we bumped in her. But enough about this , you're not going to have a chance with her."

"Oh yeah? Why the hell not?

This time James replied, "Because I'm not going to let you."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that.", replied Sirius, with an annoying grin.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Btw…. I don't need anyones help in recognizing that I can never make it as an author.**


End file.
